The present invention relates a reciprocating motor for use in a reciprocating compressor, and more particularly, to a reciprocating motor in which an armature (a moving element) positioned between stators undergoes a linear reciprocating movement.
In general, a reciprocating motor is an apparatus for generating a driving force as an armature undergoes a linear reciprocating movement by a flux formed around a winding coil when a current is applied to the winding coil at the side of the stators.
FIG. 1 is a side view of a reciprocating motor in accordance with a conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view in the direction of Axe2x80x94A line of FIG. 1.
The reciprocating motor roughly includes stators 10 forming a flux when a current is applied thereto from an external source, and an armature 15 positioned in the stators 10, undergoing a linear reciprocating movement by virtue of the flux generated around the stators.
The stators 10 includes a cylindrical outer core 20, an inner core 25 positioned inside the outer core and a winding coil 30 installed at an inner side of the outer core 20 or the inner core 25, to which a current is applied from an external source.
The outer core 20 is formed cylindrical as a plurality of lamination sheets 21 are radially stacked, and the inner core 25 is formed also cylindrical as a plurality of lamination sheets 26 are radially stacked.
The lamination sheets 21 are mutually fixed by a fixing ring 23 connected to the side thereof.
The winding coil 30 is installed at one of the outer core 20 and the inner core 25 and constructed such that a coil is wound within a bobbin 35 made of an insulation material so as to be insulated with the outer core 20 or the inner core 25 where the flux is formed.
The bobbin 35 is formed in a hollow ring shape and includes a winding part 36 in which the coil is wound and a terminal part 37 protruded from one side of the winding part 36 and press-ft with a wire so that the winding coil 30 can be connected to an external power source.
A connector 38 is provided at the end of the terminal part 37 so as to be easily connected to the external power source.
The armature 15 includes a cylindrical movable cylinder 16 inserted between the outer core 20 and the inner core 25 and linearly moved to transmit a driving force and a plurality of permanent magnets 18 mounted at the moving cylinder 16, for generating a mutual interaction force with a flux generated when a current is applied to the winding coil 30.
In the reciprocating motor constructed as described above, when a current is applied to the winding coil 30, a flux is formed around the winding coil 30, which flows forming a closed loop along the outer core 20 and the inner core 25.
At this time, as a mutual interaction force is generated between the flux flowing to the outer core 20 and the inner core 25 and the magnetic flux formed by the permanent magnet 18, the armature 15 including the permanent magnet receives a force in the axial direction, and undergoes a linear movement.
Accordingly, in the reciprocating motor, when the direction of the current applied to the winding coil 30 is changed in turn, the armature 15 continuously undergoes a linear movement between the stators 10 and generates a reciprocating movement force.
FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing an assembly structure that lamination sheets are stacked centering around a bobbin, and FIG. 4 is an enlarged view of a portion xe2x80x98Bxe2x80x99 of FIG. 1 showing how the lamination sheets and the terminal part contact each other.
With reference to FIG. 3, the lamination sheets 21 of the outer core 20 are successively stacked around the winding part 36 of the bobbin 35.
Especially, the lamination sheets 21 is formed in an xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 shape with the side portion 21a and the upper portion 21b integrally formed. The lamination sheets 21 and 21xe2x80x2 are stacked in turn at the left side and the right side to make a cylindrical structure.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 4, though the outer diameter side xe2x80x98Hxe2x80x99 of the outer core 20 is fixed through a fixing ring 23 in a state that the outer peripheral portions 221b of the lamination sheets 21 mutually contact closely, there is a gap between the lamination sheets 21 at the inner diameter side (I) of the core.
The terminal part 37 of the bobbin 35 is formed in a fan shape such that it is gradually widened as it goes from the inner diameter side of the outer core to the outer diameter side so that the laminations sheets 21 can be densely stacked in a cylindrical form.
In the outer core 20 formed as the lamination sheets 21 are stacked centering around the bobbin 35, when a current is applied to the winding coil 30 and a flux is formed, electromagnetic force is generated between the lamination sheets 21, so that the lamination sheets 21 at the side of the inner diameter (I) are vibrated.
At this time, since a mutual repulsive pulse is generated between the mutually adjacent lamination sheets 21 in terms of the magnetic circuit structure, the lamination sheets 21 do not collide with each other.
However, in case of the lamination sheet 21 adjacent to the terminal part 37 of the bobbin 35, since the lamination sheet 21xe2x80x3 collides with the terminal part 37 while being vibrated, a collision noise is generated from the portion xe2x80x98Kxe2x80x99 of FIG. 4, and in the worst case, it deteriorates a durability so that an operational efficiency of the motor is degraded or causes an occurrence of breakdown.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reciprocating motor which is capable of preventing a lamination sheet from vibrating during operation of a motor so that interference between elements such as the lamination sheet and a terminal is prevented to reduce a collision noise and damage to components and heighten a reliability in operation of the motor.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a reciprocating motor including: a bobbin in which a coil is wound; a terminal part formed at one side of the bobbin to electrically connect the coil and an external circuit; a core part at which a plurality of lamination sheets are radially stacked in the circumferential direction centering around the bobbin; and a fixing part for fixing at least one of lamination sheets at the side of the core part.